¡Esta extraña familia!
by Arianne97-Cullen
Summary: -Estoy embarazada-soltó sin más. El ambiente a mi alrededor se puso muy tenso, un minuto de silencio mientras todos consideraban la idea y...   -¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!-Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude... Esto no podía ser verdad ¡JACOB EMBARAZO A MI HIJA!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta extraña familia**

Las nuevas noticias:

Esto no podía ser real, la última vez nos llamaron porque iban a casarse, y la verdad es que hoy, luego de dos años, no ha mejorado la capacidad de esconder las cosas que tiene mi hija (lo heredo de su hermosa madre).

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, estábamos sentados en el sillón, Nessie y Jacob nos habían citado para decirnos algo importante. Nosotros salimos rápidamente de nuestra cabaña (luego de cincuenta años ya pudimos volver a Forks y Nessie aparentaba unos 16 o 17, su límite) y nos fuimos a la gran casa blanca...

-¿¡Qué pasa hija!- Salté cuando Nessie y Jacob traspasaron la puerta. Bella, a mi lado, estaba igual de alterada que yo. No es que las mentes a mí alrededor pudieran calmarme:

Jacob- _Eres una buena persona, Edward, nunca cambies..._

Nessie- _¡Te quiero papi! ¡Te quiero mucho!- _sonreí al escuchar lo último...

-Bien, ¿Cuál es la noticia?-dijo mi Bella.

-Primero chicos, quiero decirles que amo a Nessie mas que a nada ni nadie-_cáptalo Edward...- _Y segundo...- En ese momento mi hija levantó su mano entrelazada con la de Jacob y allí había un gran anillo color agua.

¿Un anillo? ¿Esos de los que se...casan? ¿Nessie y Jacob se casan? ¿¡NESSIE Y JACOB SE CASAN!

Solo podía abrir los ojos como platos y tragarme mi ira. Mi niña se iba a casar ¡Y ENCIMA BELLA FESTEJABA CON ELLOS!

Hoy la cosa no cambió mucho, a excepción de que en este día si se encontraba la familia en casa, estábamos todos sentados en el living. Carlisle y Esme mirándose tiernamente mientras preparaban algo de comida en la cocina para las visitas. Alice y Jasper sentados en uno de los sillones mirando... catálogos (aunque creo que por sus pensamientos Jasper vomitaría, si pudiera) Emmett y Rosalie estaban besándose, o mejor dicho comiéndose en la ventana y Bella estaba sentada en mi regazo en el sillón contiguo a los compradores...

A lo lejos empezaba a ''oír'' algunas mentes muy conocidas...

Jacob: _Edward, gracias por todo, eres la mejor persona del mundo, tú y Carlisle. Tal vez nos puedan ayudar, aunque seguro que la Barbie también querrá, conociéndola..._- Deje de escuchar a Jacob, no me gustaba cuando se ponía a insultar a Rosalie, después de todo, si no fuera por ella, mi hija no estaría aquí...

Renesmee: _¡Eres el mejor del mundo papi! ¡Gracias por todo lo que me has dado! ¡Te Amo!-¡_Me encantaba escuchar esos pensamientos de Renesmee!

-Bueno chicos,-todos nos paramos al ver que Jacob y Nessie entraron- quiero que se relajen.

-Quiero que sepan lo que hacen las personas cuando se quieren mucho y...

-Nessie, no sigas con lo que haces con Jacob, no es bueno para la salud mental de Edward- No se que aspecto tenía mi cara en ese momento, o si el celular que llevaba en la mano ya se había reducido a trizas, pero solo puedo decir una cosa, GRACIAS BELLA.

-Estoy embarazada-soltó sin más

El ambiente a mi al rededor se puso muy tenso, un minuto de silencio mientras todos consideraban la idea y...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-Salí corriendo de la habitación lo más rápido que pude...

Esto no podía ser verdad, ¡Esto no podía ser verdad!

¡JACOB EMBARAZÓ A MI HIJA!

(En esta escena todos habían salido al patio para ver si Edward seguía con vida o había ido a llamar alguno de los volturis para que lo mataran... o a Jacob)

¿¡QUEEE! ¿¡BEEBÉE! ¿¡DEE NESSIEE Y JACOOB!

-¡TÚ, CHUCHO IMBÉCIL! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A EMBARAZAR A MI HIJA? ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS JACOB! ¡TE JUURO QUE LO HAARÁS! ¡¿ESCUUCHASTEE!-

No podía, no podía, ¡NO PODÍA! ¡Qué me importaba si me estaba comportando peor que Bella cuándo supo que Jacob decidió seguir molestando nuestra vida con sus derechos de lobo! ¡EL MUY MAL AGRADECIDO EMBARAZÓ A MI PEQUEÑA NIÑA!

En cuanto dije mis amenazas de muerte la primera en reaccionar fue Rosalie, poniéndose detrás de mí sosteniendo mis brazos en mi espalda. Debía tener un aspecto desquiciado, pero peor iba a quedar el chucho con su trauma de por vida con lo que le iba a hacer.

_¡EDWARD CALMATE! ¡NO QUERRÁS DEJAR A TUS NIETOS SIN PADRE! ¡Acuérdate que Bella pasó por la misma edad esta situación! ¡FUE POR TI, Y EL ESTÚPIDO DEL PERRO JACOB SE LA TUVO QUE AGUANTAR!_- ¡Es diferente! ¡Yo no soy un... inmaduro, estúpido, pulguiento...

Luego Jasper y su poder entraron en acción, aagh ¡cuánto lo odio! _Edward, lamentarás que Nessie no vuelva a hablarte..._

_Vamos, hermano, ¿Qué mal nos hará cuidar a un pequeño?... _Esa era Alice...

_Harás mal a Nessie, Edward, más aún si está embarazada... _El único que podía dar esos concejos con tanta calma era Carlisle, y su calma me estaba sacando de quicio a si que más vale que se calle la cabeza...

_Edward, cariño, por favor, no considerarás entonces que se debe sacrificar al pequeño ¿o si? No. Tú no eres así... _Esme y sus maternales comentarios_..._

_Amor, todo saldrá bien, nosotros también nos amábamos, ¡Déjalos a ellos hacer su vida!... _Mi dulce Bella no podía tener más razón...

_Vamos, Eddie, No me dirás que no sabías que lo hacían ¿verdad?... _Creo que lo que dijo Emmett disipó toda muestra de entendimiento hacia Jacob, ¿¡QUIÉN SE CREÍA PARA HACERLE ESO A MI HIJA!

-Emmett, supongo que tú fuiste, tu comentario no sirvió para nada-Dijo Alice a mi espalda.

-¿Que?, yo solo intentaba ayudar-Le contestó el aludido alzando las cejas repetidamente.

-Jacob, Nessie, será mejor que se vallan hasta que Edward se calme- ¿calmarme? ¿¡CALMARME!

-¿¡CALMARME!¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO UN PERRO EMBARAZÓ A MI HIJA!

-Adiós Jacob, hija-Dijo Bella guiándolos hacia su cabaña y en ese momento...

-¡PAPII NO ME QUIEREEEE!-sniif, sniff- ¿¡POR QUE HAGO TODO MAAAL! ¿¡POR QUEE!-sniif, sniif.

-No, amor, tu papi sí te quiere, está solo un poco ansioso. Nos vemos, adiós-Dijo el desgraciado esposo de mi hija mientras salía pitando de ahí para que no le arrancara la cabeza.

¿¡AHORA QUIÉN SE CREÍA EL AL CONSOLAR SUS PROBLEMAS! ¡ERA UN CRETINO! ¡COMO SI FUERA QUE EL VA A SOLUCIONAR TODOS SUS DELICADOS PROBLEMAS! ¡COMO SI TUVIERA LA CAPACIDAD DE SOLUCIONAR EL QUE LE ARRANQUE LA CABEZA!

**¡ODIO A JACOB BLACK!**

**Rosalie Pov:**

-¡TÚ, CHUCHO IMBÉCIL! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A EMBARAZAR A MI HIJA? ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS JACOB! ¡TE JUURO QUE LO HAARÁS! ¡¿ESCUUCHASTEE!- ¿Embarazar? ¿A su hija? ¿Jacob embarazó a Nessie? ¡SI! ¡HABRÍA UN NUEVO BEBÉ!

Bueno, en ese momento había cosas más importantes en que pensar... como el que Edward no mate a Jacob, por ejemplo.

Fui y lo agarre de atrás mientras él forcejeaba. No es que me importe mantener con vida a Jacob (por mi estaría bien si así no fuera) pero estaba protegido por Nessie, aagh, porque si él moría Nessie perdería el bebé y...

_¡EDWARD CALMATE! ¡NO QUERRÁS DEJAR A TUS NIETOS SIN PADRE! ¡Acuérdate que Bella pasó por la misma edad esta situación! ¡FUE POR TI, Y EL ESTÚPIDO DEL PERRO JACOB SE LA TUVO QUE AGUANTAR!-_Traté de pensar lo más alto que pude, sabía que en este momento habría un montón de voces en su cabeza y necesitaba llamar su atención para que no se lanzara contra el pulguiento.

Un segundo después Edward resolvió controlarse (con ayuda de Jasper, supongo) pero no duró mucho...

-Emmett, supongo que tú fuiste, tu comentario no sirvió para nada-Dijo Alice. ¡MALDITO SEA EMMETT Y SU ESTÚPIDA MENTE! ¿¡QUE SIEMPRE TENIA QUE ARRUINAR LAS COSAS!

-¿Que?, yo solo intentaba ayudar- Y bravo, bien por ti, lo lograste de la mejor manera **(N/A: Miss Sarcasmo)**...

Nota mental: quitar a Emmett sus derechos maritales por un mes.

-Jacob, Nessie, será mejor que se vallan hasta que Edward se calme- Dijo Bella, y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-¿¡CALMARME!¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO UN PERRO EMBARAZÓ A MI HIJA!- Bueno, en algunas cosas tiene razón mi hermano.

-Adiós Jacob, hija-Dijo Bella guiándolos hacia su cabaña y en ese momento...

-¡PAPII NO ME QUIEREEEE!-sniif, sniff- ¿¡POR QUE HAGO TODO MAAAL! ¿¡POR QUEE!-sniif, sniif.-Retiro lo dicho ¡EDWARD ES UN IDIOTA! ¿¡POR QUE SIEMPRE LE SALE TODO MAL! ¿¡QUE NO SABE QUE A NESSIE ESTANDO EMBARAZADA LE HACE MAL LLORAR O EMOCIONARSE!

-No, amor, tu papi sí te quiere, está solo un poco ansioso. Nos vemos, adiós-Dijo el sarnoso mientras se iban. Sí, que se valla lo más rápido posible si quería seguir teniendo procedencia.

Luego me acordé.

¡Paff!

-¡Auu! ¿¡Por qué fue eso!-Dijo mi esposo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡POR SER ESTÚPIDO!-Le contesté mientras subía a nuestra habitación.

-Oh perdón amor, lo siento-Dijo mientras me seguía.

Me di vuelta y le encaré para ver su cara al ver la penitencia que le había puesto.

Mi sonrisa era malévola- Sabes que no te perdonaré tan fácilmente ¿verdad?-dije mientras me acercaba a el lentamente con ademán seductor y enrollaba mis brazos en su cuello.

-Si mi penitencia es lo que estoy pensando, me encanta-Dijo apretando mi cintura hacia él y mirándome también pícaramente.

Me acerqué a su oído y le dije- Creo que te encantará tu penitencia- De fondo ya oía reír a Alice.

De pronto ya no estaba mas con Emmett. Salí volando escaleras arriba y el no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Cerré la puerta y grité:

-¡SIN DERECHOS MARITALES POR UN MES, EMMETT!

-¿¡QUEEEE! ¡NO, NO, NO AMOR POR FAVOR ESO NO! ¿¡QUE HARE CUANDO NO TE TENGA!-El estúpido se creía que con sus frasecitas me iba a convencer.

-¡LAVARÁS LOS AUTOS Y SALDRÁS CON ALICE DE COMPRAS!- Mi esposo bobito la pasaría genial haciendo de Kent para la duende.

-¡SIII! –Dijo Alice –Gracias Rose, Jasper ya estaba cansado.

-¿¡QUE! ¡POR FAVOR ROSEE! ¡YO NO HARÉ ESO!-Mmh, claro que sí, osito.

-ES ESO O TE MUDAS Y NI SIQUIERA ME LLAMAS POR UNA DÉCADA.-Ya lo tenía ganado.

-¡ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE, NO ME HAGAS ESTO POR FAVOOOR!

-Ya lo decidí amor.

-Está bien- Refunfuñó muy bajo (haciendo notorio su descontento) pero el sabía que lo había escuchado.

Bien, ahora sí, a concentrarse en lo importante ¡Nessie estaba embarazada! ¡Yo tenía que ser la madrina de su hijo/a!

Vamos a ver, si era varón debíamos ir de compras con Alice; conjuntos deportivos, pijamas, zapatitos... Y si era mujer ¡vestiditoos! Rosas, violetas, amarillos, blancos... no blancos no porque si sale descuidado como el padre (el chucho) los manchará enseguida, aunque Alice no dejaría que se lo ponga de nuevo. No importa, siempre y cuando le quede bien lo hará.

¡Ay que tierno! ¡Nessie tendría un hijo!

BUENO, TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS CON LA CONECCION ASI QUE NO PODÍA SUBIR CAPITULOS A LAS HISTORIAS Y AHORA TENGO QUE SUBIR TODO DE NUEVO :p ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ALGUNA SONRISITA LE HAYA SACADO. ME DESPIDOO :)

ARIANNE97-CULLEN

-esa onda—

P.D: revieews? :) solo si merezco :


	2. Chapter 2

¿¡QUE SERAAN QUEE!

**Nessie PoV**

Sniff, Sniff ¡PAPI NO ME QUIERE!

-Tranquilízate, corazón-Dijo Jacob con los ojos como platos sin saber que hacer dando vueltas por la habitación como si estuviera por vomitar. Irónico, las embarazadas son las que vomitan y ni con el "aceleramiento embarazarial" –como lo había llamado el tío Emmett- tenía ningún mísero dolor de cabeza.

Estábamos en la casa que nos construyó la abuelita Esme. Yo lloraba a más no poder y mi esposo me consolaba por los problemas que te traen la media vida. Según dijo el abuelo el bebé nacería en un mes ¿Y yo que iba a hacer? Acostarme en la cama para comer y comer hasta pinchar mi panza como con una aguja y sacar al bebé. Claro, nadie sabía que cuando eres media-vampiro debes cuidar tu peso porque tu cuerpo "cambia muy poco". Nadie sabía que cuando eras media-vampira embarazada te gustaban por igual las comidas vampíricas y humanas, pero como saque "la modestia que me saca de quicio" de mi madre, me sentía cabreada cuando me traían la comida, y como yo no podía ir, moriría de hambre ¿Qué hacer? ¡Nadie entiende a los medio-vampiro! Estaba hecha una piñata.

-¿Estoy gorda?- Lo que me faltaría de Jacob era que...

-Bueno, eem, tu siempre quieres que te diga la verdad así que, es solo por el bebé.

-¡AAH!- Sniff, Sniff- ¡Soy gordaa!- Sniff, Sniff

-Renesmee Carlie Black, tu no estas gorda, ni se te ocurra pensar en eso. Solo estas... embarazada-Dijo saltando de la cama apuntándome con el dedo. Se había enojado ¡No quiero que me deje!

-¡NO TE ENOJES AMOR! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME DEJES!-Sniff, Sniff.

-No te dejaré-Ahora su rostro era calculador ¿Y a este que le pasa? ¡Lo que me faltaría era otro bipolar en la familia! ¿Qué todos estaban enfermos de la cabeza?

Mi padre, yo sabía en sus más oscuros secretos, era un bipolar maniático. Lo que más le gustaba era estar solo, y como mi madre es una muda mental encontró su "mujer ideal".

Pero yo se la verdad de esa situación. Como mis tíos puedan llegar al punto de la insistencia en lo que lo único que quieres es arrancarles la cabeza y quemarla a fuego lento, el debía hacer algo, así que como le gusta estar solo, se consiguió a mi madre. Muda y tímida, combinación perfecta para que dejen de molestar.

El tío Emmett, como todos saben, es un niño en cuerpo de hombre neandertal proveniente de oso, pero el es el mejor de todos, la que más miedo me da es... la tía Rosalie.

¿¡Nadie se dió cuenta! Se caso con un niño, lo hace con un niño y lo que más quería en la vida era un niño. RENUNCIARÍA A TODO POR UN NIÑO. Luego de destapar esa oscura verdad y aceptarla en mi cabeza, que ni sueñe que tocará a mis hijos. Lamento decir, que la tía Rosalie es un pedofila, alto y claro, espero que algún día lo entienda.

Dios santo. La tía Alice mataría por las compras, sí, mataría. En realidad la historia esa que ella y el tío Jasper se enamoraron después de que hubo una guerra vampírica deben olvidar. El tío Carlisle le consiguió a Jasper para calmarla un poco...

-Espérame un momento y trata de no llorar, la harás mal al bebé.-alcancé a escuchar que decía Jacob antes de retirarse.

**Jacob PoV**

Genial, las hormonas si que le afectaron a Nessie. No solo creía que estaba gorda ¡TAMBIÉN DECÍA QUE LA IBA A DEJAR! Como si pudiera ¡HELLOW! ¡ESTOY IMPRIMADO DE ELLA! No es tampoco que quiera dejarla, no señor.

Traté de que mi rostro fuera lo más calculador posible para que ella no se alterara.

-No te dejaré. Espérame un momento y trata de no llorar, la harás mal al bebé.-Allí salí de la habitación y con un largo suspiro desahogue todo el pánico que tenía dentro al ver así a Nessie. Fui hasta la cocina (que no sé para que la pusieron si a Nessie no le gusta la comida humana y yo no la dejaría ir sola de caza) y agarré el teléfono.

_Tu, tu_

_-¿Hola?_

-¡Carlisle! Bueno, tu sabes ¿existe algún tranquilizante que calme a los semi-vampiros?

-_Mhmm..._

-¡ESTOY LOCAAAAAA! ¡GUAAA!-Snif, snif. Esa era mi esposa.

¡Rayos!

**Bella Pov:**

Edward y yo hicimos acto de presencia en nuestra antigua cabaña dos segundos antes de sentarnos en las sillas de la cocina (nunca usada). Esta era mi oportunidad de hablar seriamente con él.

-Edward, no me gustó tu actitud hoy. Tú sabes que Jacob y nuestra hija deben hacer su vida. Dale su tiempo, ella necesita ordenar sus pensamientos.

*Además, mírale el lado bueno, seremos abuelos-Dije con la sonrisa más convincente que tuve.

Me miró y empezó a reír de la nada. No era una risa de algo gracioso, era una risa de loco...

¿Los vampiros pueden ser bipolares?

-Edward, cariño ¿De qué te ríes?- Se lanzó a mis brazos ¿sollozando? Definitivamente Edward es bipolar.

-¡No lo seee!- Sniff, sniff

-Emh, Edward, vamos con Carlisle. Debo preguntarle algo- Preguntarle si no te volviste loco. Suerte tenía yo de ser un escudo.

-Está bien amor-Y en su sonrisa había ¿malicia?

¿QUE HICIERON CON MI ESPOSO?

**Edward Pov:**

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres. Estaban todos, hasta el desgraciado perro, sarnoso, pulguiento, estúpido, idiota, chucho, cerdo e imbécil y ¿ya dije idiota? esposo de mi adorable hija, aunque también habían unas tres personas más, no me dijeron que habrían visitas.

Decidí, durante el camino, que no le haría caso a Jacob. Lo ignoraría como lo imbécil que es y no se merece atención.

-Emh, Edward ¿quieres entrar?-La cara de Bella reflejaba pánico. Creo que durante todo el trayecto había estado teniendo la sonrisa maliciosa hacia mi última idea.

-Claro, amor-Y rápidamente cambie mi semblante a uno más tierno, lo raro fue cuando su cara acentuó más el pánico sentido. Mi cara era ahora de un ¿WTF? pronunciado.

-Está bien, vamos. Solo... no te enojes- Dijo con una risita nerviosa. Está bien, eso fue raro.

Entramos (yo por mi parte buscando a las visitas habidas) y me encontré a los vampiros y la mascota, todos en la sala. Ni mire a Jacob.

-¿Quién está aquí?-Pregunté a nadie en especial con una sonrisa esperando que sea alguno de los viejos amigos.

-Nadie, ¿Quién estaría, Edward?-Dijo mi madre. Eso si que fue raro. Puse más atención a las mentes que hablaban diferente a las conocidas...

_1-¡Mami tengo hambre!-_Dijo una dulce voz muy aguda, de pequeña niña.

_2-¡Muévete, no tengo espacio!-_Dijo otra voz muy dulce pero un poco menos aguda que la primera, también de niña.

_3-Que rara es la panza, esta muy oscuro ¿HOLA? ¿Hola?_-Dijo una voz de niño pequeño. ¿Panza? ¿Niñas y niño pequeño? Por favor que no sea verdad, ya fue suficiente por un día.

Hice el máximo esfuerzo para acercarme a las desconocidas voces, lo hice sin mirar aunque ya sabía lo que me esperaría.

Abrí los ojos cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca y lo primero que vi fue la cara de pregunta que tenía Nessie y luego la gran panza que traía. Allí lo comprendí...

-Nessie, tendrás trillizos –traté de finjir una sonrisa aunque la voz me salió muy aguda y llena de pánico. Luego de eso, todo se volvió oscuro.

**Emmett PoV**:

¡Una semanaaaa! ¡Siete díías! ¡Ciento sesenta y ocho horas! ¡Diez mil ochenta minutos! ¡Seiscientos cuatro mil ochocientos segundos!

¡Por favor diablo, NO AGUANTO MÁS SIN ROSE!

-Lo harás, Emmett ¡Tú te lo buscaste!-MUÉRETE, EDWARD.

-Eemh, Edward, será mejor que no lo molestes-Dijo el archi mega emo vampiro que se excita con una píxel hiperactiva ¿quién lo entiende? Habiendo tantas vampiresas guapas por haber, el va y se junta con un duende asalta tiendas. Dicen que no sobrevivimos sin comer, ella no esta ni un día sin comprar.

Y ahí Edward se empezó a reír pero...

No te rías de Jasper hermanito, tengo un largo discuro para ti. Ejem, comencemos, ya veía el ceño fruncido del pedófilo –en ese momento tosió fuertemente.

Vamos, Edward, ¿qué te pasa? A Eddie le exitan solamente las niñitas

-¿SERÁ MEJOR QUE NO MOLESTES? ¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI ALICE TE QUITA TU ESTILO DE VIDA POR UN MES? ¡UN MES!

-Bueno, mi estilo de vida es ir de compras así que...-corté a Jasper de su discurso.

-¿¡TE DIJE QUE RESPONDAS!-Si llegas a decir algo Edward, te juro que exploto.

-...Así que nuestro Jazz sería el hombre más feliz del mundo-Dijo Edward. _Bueno hermano, TU TAMBIÉN TE LO BUSCASTE._

Allí creo que mi enojo afectó a "Jazzy" :)

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME LLAMES JAZZ!-Dijo Jasper arrancando una lámpara de la pared apuntándola contra Edward.

-¿¡ENTONCES PREFIERES JAZZY!-Dijo Edward agarrando la secadora como arma. ¡Ah, no! ¡Ese era MÍ apodo!

-¡ESA ERA MI IDEA, EDWARD!-Dije sacando el bastón de la cortina como la barra de un hombre chino vestido de negro.

-¡NADIE TE PREGUNTÓ!

-¿¡Y AHORA HACEN CHISTES A MI ESPALDA!

-¿¡QUE QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS SI SIEMPRE TIENES UNA CARA DE TRASTE "JAZZY"!

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS JAZZY! ¡Y NO ES MI CULPA QUE ME CONTAGIES TU ANGUSTIA AL SER UN DEPRIMIDO SEXUAL, EMMETT!

-¡YO NO SOY AL QUE QUITARON SUS DERECHOS POR UN MES, JAZZY!-Dijo Edward. Mhhm, Jasper debió pensar algo sobre la relación de Bella y Edward. Esto está mal, a papi no les gusta vernos pelear ¡Tengo que llamarlo!

-¡NI LO PIENSES, EMMETT!-Rayos, olvidé a Edward.

Demasiado tarde. Escuchamos los pasos de Carlisle por las escaleras. Cuando hizo su aparición en el living tenía una bata, los ojos saltones y una revista en la mano.

-¡CHICOS POR FAVOR PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITAR! ¡ES EL ÚNICO, **EL ÚNICO** DÍA QUE NO ESTÁ LA EMBARAZADA PORQUE SE FUERON TODAS LAS MUJERES A SU CASA A CUIDARLE! ¡EL ÚNICO DÍA DE HOMBRES! ¡Y TAMBIÉN EL ÚNICO DÍA TRANQUILO QUE PUEDO LEER LA COSMOPOLITAN! ¿¡COMO SABRE SI TENGO SUERTE EN EL TRABAJO SI NO LA LEO!

¡COSMOPOLITAN!

Rápidamente los tres tiramos nuestras armas al suelo y nos acercamos a leer nuestro horóscopo del día. Si nuestro cumpleaños era del día en que nos convirtieron, yo era de Tauro, Jasper de Leo (Elegido igual que Carlisle) y Edward de Capricornio. Carlisle estaba demasiado viejo para saberlo por lo que solo miraba a todos y decidió ser Acuario.

Mi horóscopo decía:

**Del amor dependerás y este te traicionará. Lo mejor es tomarse un tiempo o tu pareja se aburrirá.**

¡Lo peor de todo es que hasta rimaba!

**¡QUIERO A MÍ ROSE!**

**Rosalie PoV**

Estábamos Nessie, Esme, Alice, Bella y Fido en la cabaña de Renesmee y el sarnoso.

-Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir-Dijo Alice- creo que los chicos están teniendo problemas.

-¡No quiero que se vallan!-La cara de Nessie era de pura agonía. ¡Dios! ¡A ella sí que le habían afectado las hormonas! ¡Estaba a punto de llorar!

-No te preocupes querida, puedes venir con nosotros-Dijo Esme.

Viendo las intenciones del chucho al querer levantarla me aproximé a velocidad vampírica y la alcé rápidamente de la silla. En mi semblante se dibujaba una sonrisa de suficiencia para él, quien estaba enfuruñado.

-¿Qué pasa Jaky?

-¡No me gusta "Jaky"!-dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en el aire-O es Jake o es Jacob.

-Como sea, Fido-Para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca y las ganas de contestarme giré rápidamente mi cabeza y dije a todos-¿Vamos?

Allí Jacob condució el Turbo 911 –a regañadientes de Alice- hacia la gran mansión blanca. Esme al frente y Nessie, Alice, Bella y yo atrás.

Durante el camino y mirando la ventana me pregunte si Edward estaría de humor hoy para hacer la –apodada por mi- "Sesión de comunicación infantil"

Llegamos a la mansión blanca y volé escaleras arriba para preguntárselo a Edward. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando...

-¡No!-Entré-¡Ni lo pienses!-Estaba sentado en su edredón leyendo un libro.

-¡Vamos Edward, por favor!

Derepente bajo el libro de su vista y se ilumino su cara con malicia cambiando la serenidad antes percibida. Creo que Bella tenía razón, era bipolar.

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, NO SOY BIPOLAR!

-No lo demuestras. Ahora ¿Qué ibas a decir?-Me senté en el sillón mirando algunos discos viejos.

-Lo haré con una condición...

Oh, oh, las condiciones de Edward siempre te llevaban a un extremo.

-Y esta vez no fallarán. Tendrás que aceptar reanudar tu vida personal con Emmett para que me deje de molestar y a Jasper- _¡Vamos, Edward! ¡Se lo merecía! ¡Tu mismo lo admitiste! _

-Sí, lo sé. Pero por culpa de eso se estaba comportando peor que Jasper en su primer día de instituto.

-TE ESCUCHE-Dijo Jasper.

Largué un largo suspiro...

-Hecho.

Bajé las escaleras del tercer piso hacia mi habitación y me preparé mentalmente para la bestia de hoy...

-Emmett, ven aquí amor te tengo una sorpresa-en menos de un pestañeo Emmett se encontraba alzándome en vilo.

-¡AQUI NO QUE ESTÁ NESSIE!-Gritaron Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice y Jacob al mismo tiempo seguido de un "QUIIIIUUU" de Nessie.

-Vamos a la cabaña...

Adiós mundo cruel...

**Jasper PoV:**

Luego de que Emmett y Rosalie hicieron sus "cositas" llegaron sonrientes a la casa y ya no me sentía frustrado. En eso tuvo que llegar Carlisle y dijo:

-Hora de alimentar a los pequeños, Nessie-¡Rayos! Tranquilo Jasper, tu puedes hacerlo ¡Es solo sangre animal! ¿Qué puede salir mal?-Ya saben, Jasper, Bella, si no pueden soportarlo vallan afuera y apoyen la sugerencia de Emmett- Sí, claro.

En eso Rose entro con una bandeja con dos vasos colmados de sangre. El olor, era indescriptible ¡Fruto vendito del cielo! ¡No aguanto, no aguanto!

-¡NO PUEDOOOOOOOOO! –Salí a velocidad vampírica de la casa y acepté la sugerencia de Emmett.

Posicione mis manos sobre mis oídos, cerré mis ojos corrí en círculos alrededor de la casa y comencé...

-¡i`M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD

LIFE IN PLSTIC, IT´S FANTASTIC

YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR

UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE

IMAGINATION, THAT IT´S YOUR CREATION!

-¿TERMINO EL BASO?

-¡TODAVÍA NO!-Dijo Emmett. Si todavía no termina, entonces sigue-pensé para mi mismo.

-¡YO SOY TU AMIGO FIEL

YO SOY TU AMIGO FIEL

Y SI ALGÚN DÍA TU TE ENCUENTRAS LEJOS, MUY LEJOS DE TU LINDO HOGAR

CIERRA LOS OJOS Y RECUERDA QUE:

YO SOY TU AMIGO FIEL

SI, YO SOY TU AMIGO FIEL!

**Emmett PoV:**

-¿TERMINO?

-¡NO, SIGUE CANTANDO!- Estábamos todos en la ventana viendo como Jasper hacia el ridículo. Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle y Jacob estaban tirados en el pido de la risa. La panza de Nessie parecía que iba a explotar de tanto que se reía y Esme, Edward y yo estábamos tratando de sostenernos entre los tres de tanto que nos reíamos. Pobre hermanito Jazzy :)

Y allí comenzó de nuevo:

-¡WE ARE THE WORLD!

¡WE ARE THE CHILDREN!

¡WE ARE THE ONES WHO MAKES A BRIGTHER DAY SO LES´T START GIVING !

¡Este Jasper quería matarme de la risa!


End file.
